Weopon of Mass Destruction
by Sergent Lightning Farron
Summary: RAPT has managed to get thier hands on a secreat manuscript that contains information on how to construct a deadly weopon..in this case..a cybot. Jo and Meg, along with Takara,A member of bilan, must retrieve the manuscript from them before its too late..
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the downtown city of tokyo. A small storm was brewing within the late afternoon confinds of downtown. As the storm was passing, Jo and Meg were reterning from a Bi-lan mission. They had been assigned to stop a criminal from stealing an importaint document that contained information on how to create a very distructive weopon.

As they were heading back to Sei's trailer, Jo heared footsteps behind her.

"What's wrong Jo?" asked Meg.

"I think we're being followed"

'By who?"

Jo whipped her guns out and turned them on thier persuer. 'Ok talk...What do you want from us...speak up fast or i'll settle things right here and now..."

"Go ahead.."

The stranger quickly whipped out her twin black pistoles. Meg noticed that the person who tracked them was a Japanese gunner about 19 and female. She also noticed that she was dressed in a black and red outfit. The stranger also dawned a black cape.

'"I did not follow you in an attempt to cause any trouble. I noticed that you were involved in the recovery of the manuscript...were you not"

Meg nodded.

"Why should you care.." Jo eyed the girl with comtempt as she lowered her guns.

"Because..I was told to meet up with you and make sure you did not get into trouble..by the way, are you perhaps Jo and Meg?"

'Yeah..thats us.." "But how did you find out.."

'Let's just say that your leader wanted me to check up on you..In any case..i should tell you my name..My name is Takara. I am a member of Bi-lan and serve directly under Lao-Ban himself. "

"So, Your a friend of Sei's.?"asked Jo suspiciously

"Yeah..trust me i would never lie to you."

Jo turned to Meg..."Should we trust her"

"I guess..I mean after all..we could have Amy do a background check on her.."

Jo nodded.

"Ok Takara and Meg..let's return to Sei now.."Jo turned to Takara..'but im keeping an extra close eye on you."

Takara nodded.

"i understand..."

With that said..The girls returned to the Trailer..

Sei greeted the girls at the door. After hearing the mission details from Jo and Meg, she was relieved to hear that things were not that chaotic anymore.

"Well done girls..but could you and Amy give me and Takara a few minutes alone..we have some buseness to discuss"

"Sure.."

Jo and Meg left the main kitchen and went on the roof to watch movies. but Jo gave Takara another glance, which she responded to in silence..

Once they were gone..Sei turned to Takara.

"i deeply appologize for my girl's behavior. i hope they didnt cause you any trouble."

"No..dont worry about it.."

"i guess our assumptions were correct about what was written in that manuscript..i fear what may happen if it fell into the wrong hands.."

"yeah..a weopon like that could be very dangerous and have enough destructive capabilities to render Tokyo completely helpless. I'm just glad Jo and Meg recovered it in time."

"Me too. However..Amy informed me that RAPT managed to secure a copy for themselves. So if thats true.."

"i see where this is going. I'll go and investigate for you. But dont' worry..ill get it back before RAPT can even do anything about it.."

Takara grabbed her pistols and proceeded to leave..that is..until Jo blocked her exit.

"You are not going alone.."

Meg and Jo had finished thier movie and proceeded back into the kitchen.

"me and Meg will go with you.."

Takara sighed

"i guess...but try and stay out of my way ok? 'I'd hate for you to get hurt or something..."

Meg responded a little harsly "Relax..Jo's a pro at this sort of thing..and im helpfull as well..."

Takara said nothing as Jo geareed up and Meg followed.

"Good luck..and remember...retrieving the copy is vitally crucial to the assignment..understand"

Everyone nodded in responce to Sei.

"Very well..were off then.."

With that the girls set out to complete thier task..not noticing that they were being spied on by a shadowy figure that was persuing them from above the city buildings.

(I've found you now..Takara..it's time for me to make you pay..)the figure thought..

...Ok chapter 1 is complete..this is my first burst angel fic..so bare with me..,.but please read and review. your opinion counts. dont worry..ill do updates soon..chapter 2 will be a little better i promise..and the mystery will be resolved...

note;all characters other then takara are owned by the burst angel creators..i own the rest..


	2. Chapter 2

ok, heres the 2nd chapter:

Chapter 2

Jo, Takara, and Meg were walking along the backallies of downtown. They had heard from Amy that the project that RAPT was working on was consealed under an abandoned subway terminal. Of course, to get there they would need to take a train into the center of the city.

As they headed for their destination, Jo again turned to Takara.

"So, your definently sure your not a spy or anything? I mean, you seem to know alot about this issue."

"No, not really. But I am worried, it's not like RAPT to do something this drastic and put us and the local people at a risk. Just what the hell do they think there doing?" "And besides..I have no reason to spy on you or anything.."

"Why Not?...You know that around here no one can really be trusted..."

Takara nodded "True..in any event.."

Meg interupted there conversation..

"Ok, I get it. Your just doing your job Takara. ButI also understand that there's more to your story here. the way you and Sei acted all friendly. Did you know her at some point?And another question...Why are you with Bi-lan if your Japanese?" She gave Takara a sort of suspicious look.

"Does that matter..?'Jo asked her...'Meg, that isnt really importaint. We need to get the object away from RAPT."

Takara turned to Jo."Its ok. Meg, the reason why I turned my back on the Kokoran was because I didn't like thier use of force and the corruption they were trying to spread. So I defected over to Sei's group. I felt that I should protect this country as well. i do not like what RAPT is trying to do..and I would hate it if...they eventully took over..."

'Thats a noble thing to do."Meg agreed."Im sure that Sei said the same.."

"She did.."

Jo surveyed the area. They had finally reached there destination. They were at the subway station where they needed to hop a train. From there..they would infiltrate the secreat lab where the cybot was said to be in developement.

"Meg, Takara,..we're going to catch our train now.." "You comming or not?"

"Of couse we are.."

Just as Meg and Takara were heading for Jo, a grenade made them pause. Apparently, they were now under attack.

Jo turned to Meg."Meg, are you ok?"

Meg nodded."yeah..that gave me a little scare..but who did that?"

"Im not sure..."

Just then a figure dropped down in front of Jo,Takara and Meg. It blocked their way to the station and pulled out a gun. "Ok, you are not allowed to go any further..."

Jo whipped out her Desert Eagals and turned them on the stranger. "Who says? And who the hell are you? I doesnt matter..get out of our way or I'll kill you.."

The stranger grinned coldly "You, kill me..?' 'ha".."If thats a challenge.."

Takara grabbed the stranger from behind and flipped the stranger over her sholder. After that..she pinned the stranger down at gunpoint. Jo also aimed her guns at the strangers head...thats when Meg noticed that the stranger was nothing more then a young kid about a year older then Amy.

'Jo,Takara..go easy on her. she's just a kid..you have no reason to kill her.."

"Meg..she may be a kid..but with a weopon like that..i would think of her as a very dangerous kid.." But Jo began to lower her pistols. "Takara, make her talk.."

The stranger glared at her captors... "You'd really kill me? After all, I came her to finish what I started just over a year ago. I'll talk..but after I talk..then I'll kill you Takara. I'm gonna make you sorry that you interfeared with my mission."

"My name is Kyokara.i am 13 years old. I am also a trained assasssan for the Kokoran."Kyokara glared at Takara as she continued.

"An assassan? So the Kokoran would hire kids to kill people?" Takara pondered a bit .."Jo, contact Sei and tell her everything I can get out of her.Meg, you go on ahead with Jo."

"and your sure you'll be ok?"

Takara gave Jo a smile."Yes. I am capable of holding my own..."

Jo nodded. then she and Meg went on ahead to give Sei and Amy a mission report.

Takara turned to Kyokara. She refrained from shooting and helped Kyokara get off the ground. "So I take it you were following us?"And you want to kill me,correct."

Kyokara nodded."i had orders from the emperor himself to persue you and kill you bacause you betrayed us. But not only that..You prevented me from destroying my true target."

'And who was it you were sent to destroy?'"

"Well..I was ordered to kill the both of you..You ..and your little freind .."

"Jo?"

Kyokara shook her head.."No, she is of no consern to us.." she grinned coldly.."I was ordered to ..Kill SEI..."

Takara was confused."You tried to kill Sei..but why..she and I..."

Kyokara shook her off..."I see you have forgotten what really happened..so..let me ell you about..you past Takara. You and Sei do have a sort of connection..like cousins ..only your not. .."She turned to Takara.."You once protected her..from me..and i'll tell you why..and then..You will have to die..."

"What..what am I to Sei.."

"I'll explain..."

Kyokara took a deep breath as she was about to reveal the truth about Takara and Sei..just at the same time Jo and Meg were prepared to continue along with there report to Sei..

Takara thought about Kyokara's words sofar..but nothing made sense to her..yet...

so now everything is falling into place and the secreat of Takara and sei is being revealed. But what unfolds next..well..youre all in for quite a ride in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

As Takara and Kyokara were deep in conversation, Jo and Meg used Jo's comlink to give Sei a report.Amt picked up the transmission from her computer terminal.

"Hey Meg and Jo, whats up?How's the assignment coming along?" By the way, if you called for Sei, she's a little busy with some urgent Bi-Lan issues. So maybe you should check in a bit later.."

Jo growled "Amy, we need to talk to Sei now!"

"What for..."

"Amy..get Sei now..or you'll get it later."

Hearing Jo's urgent tone of voice, Amy wasted no time in getting Sei to answer the call.

"Sei here."

Before Jo could get a word out, Meg took over...

'Sei, we got a problem..a big one..there's an assassan on our trail. We don't know what she wants..But she's gonna kill you and Takara.."

Meg suddenly began to panic..'And.."

"Meg..calm down..do you or Jo know something about this assassan?'

Jo took over.

"Yes, she's a kid. and her name is Kyokara. shesays that she was ordered by your rival gang to eliminate the both of you. Why..who knows."

Amy responded.."ok, i gotcha. i gathered the data on your persuer. From what I uploded..She means big trouble...Kokara's a top ranking assassan and she doesn't play fair..If you ask me.."

Sei cut Amy off.

"In anycase, if what she's told you and what you've learned from her is true..then I would advise you to take the utmost causion when dealing with her. if you can restrain her, then my subordinants should be able to apprehend her. And Jo, no killing..understand?"

Jo nodded "Meg already took care of that.." "So, any word on RAPT yet ,Sei?"

'No, none yet. But try not to waste any time with Kyokara. Your main goal is to find where RAPT is conceling the object and getting it back in time.."

'Understood. Jo out."

Jo and Meg ended thier chat and returned to where Takara was listening to Kyokara's story. Back at the trailer..Amy noticed that Sei was a little uneasy.

"Sei, are you ok." "What's the problem..is it something to do with Kyokara?""or Takara even?"

"I suppose..listen Amy..Iknow Kyokara and Takara. And something happened..."

'What..Does it have to do with the current report Jo gave us?"

Sei nodded..'Yes..i never told anyone..but I guess its time..Listen Amy..a year ago Kyokara attacked me and attempted to kill me.."

'Let me guess..Takara stepped in..i know..so Kyokara wants to finish the job."

Sei looked worried.."I guess. Her timing couldn't have been worse..what with our current situation..."

'Yeah.."

'Amy..can I trust you ..to keep this a secreat.."

"Sure Sei..I won't tell anyone..not even Meg or Jo.."

Sei smiled "Then im holding you accountable for your word..."

Amy nodded and smiled back...

In the meantime, Kyokara was telling Takara her story. Jo and Meg were secreatly listening in.

Takara turned to Kyokara.

"Now are you gonna tell me? I don't have all day you know. I have more importaint issues to dealwith"

Kyokara nodded "Very well..I'll make this quick, just so you'll understand it a little better."

"I wonder what this story is.."Meg whispered to Jo.

Jo gave Meg a quieting gesture.

Kyokara began her tale.

"Takara..it all began that day you betrayed us. Believe me, everyone was very disappointed, angry , and we lost all trust in you. I wasn't that happy myself. You see...I admired you. You're the best person we've ever recruted. Why you turned on us..I would never imagine. Nonetheless..the Emperor heared of your betrayal and immediately decided to call me to his chamber."

"I knew that whatever he had to say could mean trouble. I was right...he told me that you were a traitor to the Kokoran and your country. He also heared from our spies that you were in league with Bi-Lan, or rather,Lao-Ban's daughter, Sei and that you were plotting to overthrow the organization."

"I knew what he wanted then..and I was more then willing to take you and your buddy down. I spied on you all day and awaited the oppertunity to strike."

Kyokara paused.

"You follow me sofar?"

Takara nodded "Yeah..I guess...I see where this is going.." (I remember now...)

'Should I go on.."

'No..I remember now..You attacked us that night., mortally wounding me. I nearly died. But Sei saved my life. I had lost alot of blood. She gave up most ofher blood to save me...Yes..she nearly died herself...I told her she didn't have to..."

Kyokara smirked.."I'm so glad you remember..because now..we shall settle things.."'It' s your turn to die first.."

"Sad, really.."

Kyokara drew her pistol again. She aimed at Takara's head..

"I'm gonna enjoy this..."

"You saved Sei..but you can't even save yourself..and Jo and Meg cannot help you.."

Meg turned to Jo.."we need to help her now.."

'Let's hurry..Move..we need to stop that bitch now.."

Takara was trapped. She couldn't bring herself to kill a kid..But nonetheless..she whipped out her pistols..Just as Kyokara was prepared to pull the trigger...

whew, alot went on here. this is probabaly one of my longer chapters. The mystery is solved..but i promise that in the next chapter..ill get back to the situation with RapT as soon as i clear up this matter..Next chapter..more excitement and more about RAPT


	4. Chapter 4

Jo and Meg quickly sprang into action. Before Kyokara ever got a chance to release the trigger on her gun, Jo grabbed her from behind and Meg took the gun from her.

"Arn't you a little too young to be carrying a gun litttle girl?" Meg mocked as she gave the confiscated gun to Jo. Jo snapped the gun with ease. Then she backhanded Kyokara and knocked her out before she could get over her shock.

"Takara..are you alright?" Jo asked her comrade as Takara rehoisted her guns. Sweat was dripping down her face and she seemed confused.

"Umm..yeah.." "Thank you Jo and Meg..but now, what are we gonna do about Kyokara?" "We can't kill her..."

Meg glanced at Kyokara a little nervously.Even though she was out cold, Meg coudn't help but start to worry.

Jo turned he back and started walking again

"Just leave her..Sei said her gang will finish the Job and apprehend her. We need to move now.."

Meg and Takara quickly ran to Jo. They borded a late train into the heart of the city. It was about midnight as they reached thier designated stop. The 3 dislounged from the train stop and walked towards the nearest city not far from the main terminal.

"Ok, from what Sei told us..the local should be nearby. In any event, we need to plan our strategy carefully. RAPT may be expecting us..."

Takara turned to Jo and Meg.

"I think you should sneak in first. There's two of you, so it'll be harder for them to track you down."

"How will you meet up with us?" Jo asked. "it may be dangerous if you stay alone. Especially if more assassans try to target you."

Meg nodded. "Im with Jo. I know all about what happened..so does Jo..to be on the safe side, you shouldn't take big riskss..that's what almost got you killed earlier!"

Meg's harsh tone deeply startled her. She sighed.

"Your right Meg..."

Before Takara could finish her train of thought..she started to hear a faint rumbling sound somewhere nearby.

Jo and Meg sensed the rumbling sound too, for they cringed a bit.

"What the hell was that noise?" Meg asked, a little fearful

"I dunno. But I can bet it was no earthquake." Jo glanced around cautiously.

"Do you see anything from here.? I can't see a thing"

"Takara.." Jo replied "It's comming"..

"What's comming..?"

Meg looked at Jo. "it couldn't be..so RAPT ..used the manuscript..and.."

'Were we too late?"asked Takara nervously

"No..but there's not much time left.."

As another rumble erupted..Jo, Takara ,and Meg ran to the underground lab as fast as they could move. Once they slowed down..they all panted and took a glance at where they were.

"we..made it.." Meg panted weakly. 'Now..what.."

Jo answered.."We find that damned cybot and dismantal the bastard."And..we dispose of anyone who tries to stop us.."

Takara nodded. "I agree. We need to find where they hid the damned thing. From the rumbles we heared earlier..the cybot may be closer then we think. So we need to find and deal with it now."

Meg nodded. 'yeah..let's..huh? Oh great..Just what we needed. The guards are here."

'So we fight then.." Jo calmly drew her guns and fired on about 13 RAPT guards. They dropped like flies, leaving a grusome pile of blood and corpses. Takara joined in the frey and made short work of the remaining guards that followed.

"That's what I call taking out the trash that doesn't deserve to live."Takara smirked a little coldly.

"Now.."Jo replied.."We take out the big guns.."

Jo, Meg, and Takara began thier mission to get the manuscript away from RAPT. But as Jo stated..Time was running out..for unbeknowest to them..the Cybot was in the final developement stages..and its power was ready to be used to bring about an unseen path of carnage and despare...

chapter 4, complete. Please read and review up till here. this is nearly finised, a few chapters remain before the final showdown..


	5. Chapter 5

After a few more hours had passed, Jo, Takara, and Meg quietly navagated through the underground 's main twists and turns. Any guards the girls encountered quickly were desposed of by Jo and Takara.

It was about 3:00 in the morning when they discovered a sealed door. Feeling a little uneasy, Jo and Takara desided to have a good look at what was behind it.

"Suspicious.." Jo muttered.

"Maybe this is where they are hiding it." "In that case..we should break the door down."

Without a word, Takara went to her pocket and drew out some type of grenade. Carfully, she threw it at the consol near the door.

"Get Down.." she told Jo and Meg. They ducked just as the explosion hit the panel and busted it up, forceing the door to open on its own.

Meg gave Takara a look "um, next time, could you not warn us sooner? Ya know."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

Jo butted in. "Now that the door is opened, should'nt we take a look?"

"I suppose.."Takara stated. Meg started to step back "I don't think so..it looks really creepy."

But Jo grabbed her anyway and forced her to go into a dimly lit corridor. Takara followed. As they walked, she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. (Sei hasn't contacted us. Neither has Amy. I wonder if they are oK.)

Takara tried contacting Amy..but there was no answer.

(I have a bad feeling about this..)

Just as Takara completed her thought..she notice that the group had made it to the main room..

That's when Meg let out a scream...Hearing her scream, Jo quickly covered her mouth.

"Shut up..Do you want us to get caught?"

She shook her head. Jo released her grip on her mouth. Once meg could talk..she stammered

"J..Jo..W..What is..t..thatt?"

"It.."stated Takara.."The cybot..apparently..we got here too late.."

it towared high above them..still strapped in..a giant cybot that greatly resembled a beast. It had Dragon wings, and a huge sholder cannon. It also had a heavyly armored coating, and it seemed to be inactive, for the moment.

"Great.." stated Jo."RAPT has finished the bastared.."

"I see you are admiring our masterpeice.."

the three girls turned at the sound of a male voice. A young man stood in the doorway. "However, it will come to life..and we will use it ..  
to destroy...everything.." The man laughed insanely.."of course...You'll all die here."

Jo turned her guns on the maniac."Wrong..You'll be the one to die here instead. Your toy is useless now..once we're done with it and you..then you'll wish you never created that thing in the first place.."

Takara nodded and aimed her guns as well. "Sorry, we cannot allow this..."

Meg stood behind Jo. Jo and Takara stood side by side as the both prepaered to shoot."

The man seemed umphazed."My my, arn't we sooo overconfident. Shoot if you dare..but..If you do..then your friend will be swifly desposed of..."

He snapped his fingers and more guards came in. One had a prisoner in his arms. That guard threw the prisoner at the man's feet. the man aimed at the prisoners head.

"SEI.." Takara screamed. "LET HER GO.."

"The man shook his head..'Don't even shoot..if you value her life. Drop your guns girls..and I may let her go..eh..what the.."

Takara swifly charged at the Man with a fist of rage. she uppercutted him and gave him a swift kick to the soler Plexus . As he dropped Sei, she grabbed her and ran outside..while Jo and Meg took care of the guards..

Sei opened her eyes and noticed takara standing over her.

"oh..it;s you. I'm sorry about what happened. While you were out, some RAPT guards found me and Amy. Amy's safe.."

"But youu got caught...Sei..please don't scare me like that. Anyway. the Cybot is done..we failed.."

"Not yet.." The voice of Amy was heared. "it may be intimidating, but it does have a flaw..no one can controll it. Most likely..we're gonna need jo and Jango's help.."

Sei noded. 'Fine..then call for Jango.."

another rumble was heared beneath the subway as the Cybot finally surfaced, destroying the entire underground complex. it scanned the vicinity and spotted Sei and Takara..Just as Jo ran out with Meg.

'I need Jango now Amy..I'm goona kill this bastared.."

"Roger..Jango's on the way."

Sei and Takara ran away from the Cybot..as it persued them..It fired a huge beam..Just in time..the two ducked.

"Man.."Takara stated "That cyber bastared packs quite a punch. I dunno if Jo even stands a chance.."

Back at the trailer..amy unleashed Jango. it swiftly located jo's position and arrived as it punched the Cybot in its gun. The cybot staggered back..As jo swiftly boarded her Mech. Her Mark appeared.

"Let's Get this party started.."

'Jo..remember to save a few parts, if you can.."Sei reminded her.

"No guarentee's there.."

'Be careful Jo.'Said Takara. "And good luck.."

Meg shouted."Don't die. Be careful and kick this things ass.."

"Will do.."Jo gave a quick smirk. She charged at the Cybot as it started to regain its footing...

It was time for the tense showdown to finally begin..In order to save not only Tokyo..But the world...

the final showdown is here..Will Jo be able to save the world..?you'll jst have to wait..and as always, Read and Review...


	6. Chapter 6

Just as the Cybot regained its fotting and stared Jango down...Jo manuvered Jango as such so that jango could get within shooting distance. Jango fired its main guns at the Cybot and punched it hard in its hollow center. Quick to react..The cybot countered with a massive blast from its cannon. Jango barely had room to avoid it...But luckally, the blast only narrowly missed Jango. Instead, it vaporized a tall bulding and redused it to nothing but ashes.

"Jo,are you ok up there?" Meg asked with concern. "Just remember to always stay on your guard...this things no pushover.."

Jo panted.."Yeah..i can see that. but don't worry i can handel this.." 'Here it comes..:"

The Cybot charged at Jango again. This time..it punche Jango hard in the center and blasted a hole right through its head. Jo was caught of balance as Jango flew through the air and slammed hard into her ground. The Cybot made a sort of laughing/ mocking noice asa it pummeled Jango rapidly with its fists. As for Jo..She screamed in pain as the heavy blows slammed into her as well. It seemed as if this was it...

"Damn.." Jo panted .."i can't give up now.."

Yelling a cry of rage..Jo somehow managed to shoot the cybot repeatedly in its hull. It wasn't enough to destroy it..but the Cybot lept backwards. It was sort of dented. Jango upercutted it with a fist of rage..but that attack only made it fall on its back. However..It recovered from its beating and seemed to be charging a strong power beam..

"Amy.."Takara said.."What the hell is it doing?"

"Um..a strong power blast..Jo's in trouble if it hits her..it'll be all over.."

"Damn.."

"Meg..don't worry about me..I can take it.." "I'll just jhave to get a well aimed punch off.." Jo smiled a bit.

"No time.." Sei shouted.."Jo , get otta there..YOU'll DIE!"

The beam from the cannon was getting longer and bigger. Jo prepeared to charge.."

'Jo.."Amy stated.."Don't charge it..That beam will most defenently put a quick end to you.."

Meg begged as well. 'please Jo..back off..you can't die."

Jo stared at ther friends. But she went along with her plan..

"You idiot!.."

The cybot prepared to fire..Jango charge at it.. Just as the huge blast fired...and..It was over..only smoke remained.

Jango was nowhere to be seen..

"JOOOO!"Meg shouted in agony. Then she started to cry..

that is..until after the smoke cleared..Jango was standing in the clearing. the cybot was on the ground..Not moving. it seemed to have been shot through but a bigger gun blast and cut in half.

Meg whiped her tears.."Jo..your alive!"

jo smirked. "Of course. This thing wasn't that difficult to deal with."

Sei stared at Jo."But how did you.."

"Maybe I can explain.."

"Takara?"

Another huminoid cybot emerged. It resembled a samari or warrior and had a long sword.

"You had a cybot too.?"

"yeah..but i rarely used it. I developed it myself. This is called Tsukenryu." "I mearly activated it as soon as i saw that that Cybot was about to fry Jo."

"Good call.' stated Amy..'i saw what you did. You covered Jo with a strong forcefield generator that deflected the blast back at the cybot..Then Jo shot att it as your sword sliced it in two."

"But whywas it so easy to destroy.." Sei asked.

'Yeah.."statedMeg." i thought it was a destructive weopon."

Amy smiled.."RAPT released it too early. It was only at about 50 power."

"Figures.."Jo sighed.."Cmon..lets get out of here..

Takara nodded.Weakly, she disengaged..and fell to her knees.

"hey you ok?"Jo asked her as she disengagedfrom Jango."

"i guess...she panted.

Sei noticed that Takara was bluffing..She had severe wounds and was bleeding heavily.Jo appearedto have sustained mininal damage. Sei called her medical team and they set to work getting Takara healed. Once that was cleared up..it was a few days later that Takara decided to leave the group and return home to her apartment.

Jo and Meg nodded."Thanks for your help.."

Jo went up to Takara.."I want to apologize for not trusting you.."

Takara shrugged it off. She then hugged Amy."You be good ok?"

Amy grinned."Sure thing.."

After saying goodby to the others..She went to Sei's station. Sei turned to her.

"Its a shame you have to leave so soon.."

'Yeah..I had a great time here...Thanks for letting me help out."

'No problem. Youre welcolm here anytime. next time..I'll introduse you to our cook, Kyo. He's not comming until later today though."

'That'll be great.."

Sei noticed a hint of sadness and regreat in Takara's voice.

"Are you ok.."

"It's nothing..Sei..I..I just wanted to tell you.."

'What..."

Takara couldn/t help herself. She turned to Sei..and actually kissed her on the lips.

They stayed like that for a second before Sei pushed her away

"why the hell did you do that..!" Sei was furious. but she was blushing a little..

"I..i dunno..listen.. I have to go now."

Sei blocked her way out "I want an answer."

Takara was trapped.

she sighed.

'Fine..you want the truth?I sorta fell in love with you. Your pretty. And .." "never mind..it was an accident."

Sei nodded..a little shocked. "I.. I see.. well.. take care of yourself now.."

Takara nodded 'You too."

And with that..Takara left and returned home. As Sei watched her go..She smiled a bit..perhaps deep within her heartt..she too felt a sort of connection to Takara...

And that is how RaPT's deadlyweopon met its downfall.

Takara walked deep into the setting sun..smiling as she glanced back at the trailer. 'I'll see you around Sei.." she wispered fondly..

The end..so what did you all think..Should i do another fic? thanks for reading and please review..


End file.
